Finding Love
by Bebe19
Summary: It's about Ron cheating on Hermione and she goes and seeks comfort from Draco and Blaise which turn out to be a Veela and a Vampire that both love her, so they decide to share her and tell them their feelings to her. She also falls for them and they finis
1. Train ride, Hogwarts, & Cheating

(All characters belong to JK Rowlings) Except for Jayden Tyler Malfoy-Zabini, Nichole Bree Malfoy-Zabini, Kylie Nichole Malfoy-Zabini, Dakota Kaydence Malfoy-Zabini, James Hayden Potter, Lily Dawnabelle Potter, and Destin Blake Potter.

**Chapter 1: Train ride, Hogwarts, & Cheating**

Hermione Jane Granger is an only child that was born on September 19th 1979 to the parents of Jane and Gregory Granger. She was a bright little child when she was growing up, always had a book on hands or her nose in a book. Eleven years later Hermione is accepted to the school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft. Where she becomes the brightest student to walk through the school, she excels in all academics in Hogwarts. Now in seventh year she has a new letter telling her she is the Head Girl of Hogwarts and that she would find out who the Head boy is when she got to school after the feast and Dumbledore's speech. So Hermione gets ready to return to school where she classifies Hogwarts as her first home to her. She goes through her room packing her supplies for school, her robes for Hogwarts, her clothes that she wears under the robes, her pictures of her family and friends in both worlds, her hair products since now she's got smooth straight hair instead of bushy brown hair. She also puts her little black and white kitten in to the carrier that use to be Crookshanks, but he passed away two years ago. Meanwhile in the Wizzarding world, London. Draconis (Draco) Andrew Malfoy was born June 5th 1980 to the parents of Lucius and Naricssa Malfoy. He is also an only child due to complications that Mrs. Malfoy had when she was pregnant with Draco. Draco was a bright child when he was grown up, always looking up to his father and copying his fathers beliefs up until the last year where he was suppose to get the dark mark but refused to, so his mother and him packed up and left the manor to go live in a big cottage that Mrs. Malfoy's father left to her. She had kept it a secret from Lucius in case her and her son needed an escape from the manor. Draco was also protected with in Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and Hogwarts from any death eater or Lucius. He is in seventh year just like Hermione, getting ready to leave the cottage to go back to school for the last year. He also got a new letter stating that he indeed was the new Head Boy of the year and that he would find out who the Head Girl was when he got to school in the Great Hall where they ate breakfast, lunch and dinner. So Draco went around his room collecting the things he needed for school such as, all his clothing, his robes, his hair products to style his hair, and his school supplies that he needed for school. He also packed up pictures of his mom and him from a baby to the latest picture of them at the cottage in her garden. When he was ready to leave the used Wingardium Leviosa to lift the trunk down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother was making a few snacks for him to take on the train ride with some money. Since she filed for devoice against Lucius and won, she got half of the money Lucius had and Draco would get the other half and the house when Lucuis Malfoy died. As Hermione leaves with her parents in the car to drive to the train station, Draco leaves with his mother by side apperating to the train station. Hermione says tearful goodbyes to her mother and father before running through the wall between 9 and 10 to get to 9 3/4 Hogwarts train. Draco also says goodbye to his mother who is crying really hard because she's scared for her son even though she knows he's protected all over. He runs through the barrier to the train and accidently bumps in to Hermione.

**Draco: I'm sorry for bumping in to you Granger.**

**Hermione: Yah. That's alright Malfoy.**

He then walks away and catches up with Blaise Zabini and Kaydence Zabini. Blaise Tyler Zabini was born in October 31st 1980 to the parents of Isabella and Brice Zabini. He has a younger sister Kaydence Laci Zabini who is starting her first year at Hogwarts, she was born on February 14th 1987.

**Draco: Hey Zabini, what's happening?**

Blaise turns around with his sister and sees Draco walking towards them at a fast speed.

**Blaise: Malfoy! Not much, not much, just watching my sister for our mom because she's so scared that her little princess is going to get lost.**

Blaise rolls his eyes to Draco as a bored expression. Draco looks at Kayden.

**Draco: Hello, Kayden, you look more beautiful each time I see you.**

Kayden short for Kaydence blushes and turns deep red from the comment Draco said.

**Kayden (shyly): Thank- you for the complement.**

Draco smirks at her and Blaise pipes up.

**Blaise: Well, I think we should get on to the train before all the compartments are all taken up and we have to sit with Griffendors (sticks out his tongue).**

**Draco: Yes, Yes your right zabini, lets go then!**

Meanwhile Hermione spots Harry and Ginny after Malfoy accidently bumped in to her, she runs up to them and gives them each a hug.

**Hermione: Omg, I've missed you Harry so much! I've also missed you too Ginny and all of our girl talks and late night sleep overs!**

**Harry: I've missed you too Hermione, how was your summer and how are you doing?**

**Hermione: Summer was the best with my parents, we went to lots of different places, Yes I'm doing really good. How was your summer and how are you doing also?**

**Harry: My summer was good at the burrow with Ron and Ginny. I'm doing pretty good**

Ginny (smiles): Omg! me too, I've also missed spending time with you Hermione, I can't believe that were back at school already, ready for some more gossip!

**Hermione: Have either of you seen Ron, I haven't heard from him since the last day of school. We were suppose to write each other but I didn't receive one letter from him and I've sent tons of letters to him.**

Harry and Ginny looks at each other trying hard to think of how to tell Hermione that Ron has moved on with another girl and that he was too selfish to tell her. That he moved on because he couldn't wait until they were back at school, that he needed a girl at his arms everyday and that what Alyssa did for Ron. So since Hermione didn't get an answer from them she starts looking around again and spots the red headed boy lip locked with another girl in front of her just a little bit ahead of where Harry, Ginny and herself were standing. Hermione starts crying when she sees that her boyfriend was kissing another girl in front of her.

**Hermione (crying and Choking): Harry...why...is...Ron...kissing...another...girl...then...me...?**

She looks at Harry questionly and waits for him to reply to her question about Ron and that other girl.

**Harry: I'm so sorry Hermione, Ron is a selfish prat and he had no rights to hurt you like that, but he is moved on because he couldn't handle being alone for the summer so he met up with Alyssa. You weren't suppose to find out that way, he was suppose to tell you on the train ride but I guess he couldn't keep his stupid lips off her to tell you.**

**Hermione (chokes): Omg!... He..broke..up..because..he..couldn't..handle..being..apart..for..a.. few..months..**

Hermione doesn't wait for either Harry or Ginny to reply or defend Ron for what he did to her. She runs past both of them and ploughs right in to Ron and his new girlfriend so angry and so upset, sending both Ron and Alyssa in opposite ways, she keeps crying and then with a little smirk she runs on to the train to look for a place where Harry or Ginny wouldn't find her. Ron gets up.

**Ron: What the hell just happened?**

He helps his girlfriend up and looks at Ginny and Harry as if he was asking them but they both shrugged.

**Ginny and Harry: Hermione!**

**Ron: Omg! she found out didn't she? fuck!, she wasn't suppose to find out by me kissing my girlfriend I was suppose to let her off gently!**

**Ginny: Well didn't work out that way prat!**

**Ginny then slaps her brother over the head and marches away with Harry in tow. Ron rubs his head and takes his girlfriend's hand and walks on to the train**

**Ron: Ow! Ginny that hurt!**

**Ginny: Serves you right!**

Meanwhile Hermione stumbles in to a compartment and finds that people are in it, she looks up with blood shot eyes from crying and sees Draco, Blaise and some girl with them.

**Hermione: Can I sit with you guys? I don't feel like siting with my so-called friends.**

Kayden pipes up, and extends her hand.

**Kayden: sure you can. I'm Kayden, Blaise's sister, I'm sure you know Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini?**

**Hermione: Yes I do know them, I'm pleased to meet you Kayden, I'm Hermione Granger.**

**Draco: What's wrong Granger!?**

Hermione cries even harder then before.

**Draco: Hey, hey, I'm sorry I called you Granger, will you please stop cry?**

She cries even harder then she had in her life.. So Draco holds out his arms and she climbs in to his arms not realizing and cries her self to sleep. she sleeps in his arms well Blaise pats her back.

**Blaise (smiles): Everything is going to be alright Hermione, We're here for you, you don't need to cry no more, we'll take care of you.**

A couple hours later, Hermione wakes up still in Draco's warm arms. She looks at Draco and then Blaise and Kayden

**Hermione: Thank-you, for being so nice to me.. Thank-you all for all you have done.**

**Draco: It wasn't that much, but your welcome Hermione. You don't deserve someone who will hurt you like this. You Deserve better then that.**

**Blaise: Yah! Malfoy's right, you do deserve the best, not someone who will break you heart!**

**Kayden: I agree with everyone.. and I'm here for you if you ever need someone to talk to (smiles)**

They eventually end up at Hogmeade and take the carriages to the castle. She jumps in to the carriage that Draco, Blaise and Kaydens get in to.

**Hermione: Can I join you all?**

**Draco, Blaise, Kayden: sure!**

So the carriage takes off to the castle with Hermione, and Draco on one side and Blaise and Kayden on the other side.. Ginny and Harry look for Hermione once they get off the train but can't find her so they end up going with Ron and his girlfriend Alyssa. Alyssa cuddles up to Ron and it makes Ginny sick to her stomach!

They arrive at the castle and head straight for the Great hall to have the feast and speech from Dumbledore. Hermione leaves Draco, Blaise and Kayden at the door and goes to join the Griffendors at the end of the table and they do the same with Slytherin..They all had made friends with each other well they were on the train. Hermione felt comfortable and safe with her new friends and couldn't wait to hang out with them again. Pansy purrs to Draco

**Pansy: Oh drakie, I've missed you sooo much. I'm so glad were back in school.**

**Draco: Lay off pansy.. Have you met my new girlfriend?**

Kayden following Draco's lead to help him get rid of Pansy.

**Kayden: Hello, I'm Kayden, Draco's new girl, so step off!**

Pansy runs out of the hall in a puff.. Hermione looks up and laughs at it. Just as Ron and Alyssa enters the hall, she was a transfer student from Beauxbatons. Ginny was still pissed off at her brother walks past them and heads to Hermiones side with Harry in tow. So that they could sit with her and comfort her when she needed it but to there unknown she was already comforted by new friends before the feast. The first years were sorted in to the four groups 7 to Hufflepuff, 9 to Ravenclaw, 12 to Griffendor and 13 to slytherin. Kayden ended up in the group called Griffendor just like Hermione. She went to sit down next to Hermione and talk to her none stop about how much fun it would be to be in the same group as her! They all began to eat the feast with lots of food and deserts. Dumbledore gave his speech about the forbidden forest and not to go in there, and named some new professors that are here to teach the students. Then Hermione told Kayden that she would show everything about Griffendors. They left the table after everything was done and Harry plus Ginny were totally confused because the two girls headed to the Slytherin table towards Draco and Blaise. Draco pulled Kayden on to his lap to prove to Pansy that she was his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.. Blaise told Hermione to sit down while they finished there dinner too. Kayden talked to her brother before heading with the first years of Griffendors to scope out her room and such but promised to come back before bed time to say good night.


	2. Authors note

Authors note

I will not be continuing the called "Finding Love" until i get a beta. So if anyone knows of a good beta that would be willing to do my story then plz leave a review.

Many thanks

Bebe19


End file.
